


Serenade

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Silly Smoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine singing Do you feel the love tonight whenever Dean and Cas are alone. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

They were doing it again. 

Dean and Cas were eye-fucking each other again.

Augh, the tension room is so bad that it’s like they were doing it right there in front of you.

Augh, so gross. 

You are pretending to be researching for the next hunt, but you were secretly glancing at the two men, who were n a deep talk that they barely noticed you. A song popped into your head and you snickered. 

“Can you feeeeel the loooooove tonight?” you sang under your breath, giggling at the looks on the boys faces; Dean looked like he was going to strangle you and Castiel just tiled his head in confusion. 

It’s the perfect song for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little imagine fanfic, this is such a adorable concept.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
